Hearts of ice
by marsdemon
Summary: Hitomi is a vampire. She's thrown into a dungeon by her lord, what does that have to do with Van and her trip to Gaea? Rated for violence and sexual content. Hitomi/Van Hitomo/Allen Hitomi/OC Please review, barely anyone did...plase...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hitomi looked up at the ceiling of her cell, cracked and dirty. How could she ever end up in this place, how could she ever make a critical mistake like that. Guilt and anger started taking over her, stupid Van, stupid Allen, stupid Gaea, stupid me…hot tears started streaming down Hitomi's cheeks. No, no, no…! she thought in desperation, I can't let myself feel like a human, I can't make that mistake ever again, love or hate, no matter, I can't let myself feel again. Hitomi closed her eyes and started to dream…

…a tall young man was standing alone in the room obviously waiting for someone. He stood there motionlessly like a stone statue, his face with no expression, his icy-blue eyes cold and sharp like razors. They never showed warmth, always piercing and merciless, frigid much like his personality. His name was Celio, and he was a creature in every way different from human, a night predator that has roamed the Earth for over three hundred years, he was a lamia, born into death, born a vampire. Devoid of feelings, cold and heartless he only cared for those close to him, and only when those were still of any use to him. He was beautiful, just as much as he was deadly. His silvery white hair fell almost down to his knees and cast a slight shadow over his eyes, soft and silky, it fell over his shoulders like a waterfall of spider silk. He was tall and lean, his skin ghostly pale, his posture radiated of power. He wore a pair of black pants that followed his refined figure and a white blouse-style shirt, a pair of black leather boots and a sky-blue cape lightly thrown over his shoulders completed his strange ensemble. He stood there and waited, motionlessly like a stone statue…

Hitomi woke up with a start. The dream, a long lost memory brought on a wave of pain and regret. She wanted it all to end, she wanted to wake up in her soft bed in a dark room all alone and not feel anything. The cold stone floor chilled her back, her hands and feet felt inexistent, her head felt heavy like lead. How long has she been sleeping, she didn't know, all she knew was that she didn't want to ever dream again, she didn't want to see what happened next. Not knowing how, Hitomi knew that if she fell asleep the dream would continue, she didn't want it to, but she couldn't help it either. The heavy lids slowly crawled over her bloodshot eyes and she lost herself in the flow of the dream…

…a heavy wooden door opened and in walked a young, or at least she seemed young, girl. Apparently she was the one Celio was waiting for. She almost looked like a young boy, her light brown hair was cut short, and she was tall and lean, built almost like a boy. She wore all black, a pair of pants, and a light blouse that was tucked into her pants and defied the modern fashion. Over the blouse she wore a long open dress jacked that went all the way down to her knees, and completing her outfit were a pair of long leather boots and a pair of wrist long gloves. She looked like a soldier ready to go on a secret mission. Her wide eyes expressed no emotion and her skin was almost as pale as Celio's. As soon as she walked into the room she fell on one knee and bowed to the lamia.

"I have been waiting Hitomi, I don't like to be kept waiting" said Celio obviously enjoying how his remark made every muscle in Hitomi's body tense up.

"Forgive me master, I have been woken up late"

"Forgiveness is never an option; it is a sign of weakness and so is asking for it" 

Hitomi bowed down lower, but decided it better to stay silent.

            "I have a task for you Hitomi" continued Celio.

            "Yes master"

            "I have been collecting artifacts that possess psychic energies from all over the world. A magic pendant has been located in Tokyo; I want you to get it for me."

            "I shall do as you order"

            "That is not all, the pendant attaches itself to the person who carries it, if you take it from the current carrier the energies inside will destroy you, the carrier must give it to you willingly."

            "I understand" said Hitomi

            "Arrangements have been made; you will arrive as the long lost granddaughter of the carrier. You may have to spend some time among the humans. Do not fail me."

            "I understand, failure is not an option"

            "You may go now, be ready, you will be departing at sunrise"

            "Sunrise?"

            "Catch…" said Celio as he threw Hitomi a silver ring "It is enchanted, it will protect you from sunlight, it will also enable you to sustain yourself on human food without having to hunt and it will create an illusion of human appearance. It is very powerful; I trust you will use it thoughtfully."

The girl bowed once more before she rose and hastily left the room without saying another word…

            …Hitomi woke up again; she was shaking and soaked in cold sweat. She couldn't tell what time it was because there were no windows in her cell, it must be night already as she heard movements outside the door, guards running by, late for their duty, woken up late again.****


	2. The last spark of innocence

This is the part of the story that explains Hitomi's past when she was still human. I let her name be Hikari at that time just for fun.

****

**Chapter 1**

            "Hikari, hurry, your father is back!" came a voice from somewhere inside the house. Following the voice came a pretty young woman. She wore a long brown skirt

and a simple white blouse with a clean white apron tied around her thin waist. Her long brown hair was braided into two neat braids. She was definitely anxious, whoever was riding up the dusty road, was not riding up fast enough for her, so she decided to meet him herself. A young man jumped of his horse when he saw the woman running toward him, he caught her in his arms and kissed her as if she was the only thing existing for him in the world. He was tall and handsome, his raven black hair and his violet eyes were so dark that they seemed to draw light in them, those unnatural eyes gave him a dangerous reputation among the villagers, but the woman didn't seem to care, she loved him so dearly that no power on Earth but death itself could keep her from him. The tender moment was cut short by a happy scream 

            "Daddy!" yelled a young woman as she run toward her parents.

The man let go of his wife only to have his young daughter hang herself around his neck.

            "You've gotten bigger 'butterfly'" said the man calling his daughter by a nickname he gave her when she was little "You're quite a young woman now." he commented as he looked over his child.

At her fifteen years of age Hikari looked like a tall child, pure innocence flowed from her wide eyes, a man might find such innocence at such age alluring.

            "Oh, stop it Raymond, you know that she has a mind of a child what kind of woman spends her time chasing butterflies and grasshoppers…"

            "Don't be so hard on her Amelia, she just hasn't met the right person to teach her how to be an adult, but she will sooner or later." replied Raymond "but enough about that what do we have for dinner, I haven't eaten a good meal since I left home six month ago."

            "Well, for you I'll cook something really special" said Amelia as she followed her husband and daughter into the house. She was truly happy that he was back, hearing him tell stories of his adventures to his little girl waiting until dinner is served made her feel safe and secure. She knew that now that he was with her everything will be good.

The next day Raymond had to go into town and see if he could trade some of the goods he brought from his traveling for food and cloth. Amelia didn't like him leaving so soon again, but she reassured herself that it was only for a few days, after all what can possibly happen in such a short time? But she was only kidding herself; she knew that something bad was going to happen, not to her, or her husband, but to their precious daughter. She waited so anxiously for her husband to be back because she believed that once he is back no one would dare to try and hurt her dear Hikari, but now her husband had to leave again, and she had a bad feeling about it.

            "Raymond, are you sure you have to leave?" asked Amelia in the mourning.

            "Well I have some business in town and I want to trade those goods right away, it's not safe to keep such expensive things in our house, why do you ask?"

            "A while back I had a bad vision, I feel like Hikari is in great danger, if you leave I wouldn't be able to protect her from anyone who wishes to hurt her."

            "Don't worry honey, Hikari will be alright, there is no one out there wishing to hurt her, and I'll be back at home in less than three days, everything will be all right" he said it in the most reassuring tone he could conjure up, but at the moment he was the one needing reassurance, when his wife got one of those strange visions it was a sign of sure trouble, and she was never wrong. He almost thought of not going, but he couldn't risk staying at home with his goods another day, he had to go, but  as he left home that mourning his mood was dark and a strong feeling of uneasiness was pressing on his chest making it hard to breathe.

 As Amelia watched her husband ride away a strong feeling that someone is watching her crept over her mind.

            "Hikari!" she yelled to her daughter who was happily waving good bye to her father.      

            "Yes mother." She answered a little startled by her mother's sharp tone "Is something the matter?"

            "No Hikari, let's just go inside, it is not safe for two women to stand by themselves in the middle of the road like this." answered Amelia a little ashamed at herself for scaring her daughter like that. She knew that she was right and that they had to get inside as soon as possible, but Hikari didn't know that, there was no need to worry the girl for no reason.

            "C'mon honey, hurry up…" she said again this time gently to reassure her daughter that she wasn't angry.

Hikari knew that something was wrong, but she didn't know what. Much like her mother Hikari sometimes had visions of the future and sometimes the past, but never about herself, only about others, so now she only sensed the tension through her mother, she didn't see the dark cloud of danger hanging over her own head, and danger was there watching her, waiting, patiently, until it is the right time to strike. But Hikari didn't know all that so she just assumed that her mother was upset about father leaving so soon again.

            "Don't worry mother, father will be fine and back soon." she said.

            "I know honey, I know" said Amelia as she led Hikari into the house. Finally they were safe, she thought, but were they, she didn't know.

Amelia was cooking dinner. Two days have passed and nothing happened. Maybe she was wrong, maybe there was nothing out there that wanted to hurt Hikari. 

            "Butterfly, would you pass me the carrots…" Amelia asked from across the kitchen.

Hikari jumped up ready to help her mother, but as she grabbed the carrots she accidentally knocked over the bucked with water.

            "Oh no, that was the last bucket we had!" whined Hikari disappointed at her own clumsiness.

            "Hikari! Are you alright?!" yelled Amelia as she ran to her daughter.

            "Yes mother, I'm alright, but that was our last water, father is coming home today, what will we cook diner with?" she said more to herself than her mother.

            "Oh, don't worry abut the water Hikari, there's plenty in the…" 

"I know! I'll run to the river and bring back a fresh bucket!" exclaimed Hikari as she grabbed the empty bucket and darted outside.

Fear gripped at Amelia's throat, it all happened so fast she didn't get a chance to do anything, her girl was going out all by herself. She clearly felt the darkness that had followed her all these days that Raymond was away, she tried so hard to protect her family and now, when in a few hours they would've all been safe, she may be loosing the most precious thing in her life over a spilled bucket of water. The realization of that fact broke the bubble of slow time that formed around her when she saw Hikari run out of the house. She was about to panic as she ran out of the house faster than the wind.

            "Hiakari! Hikari! Come back!" she yelled frantically searching for her daughters shape running across the meadow. Hikari could've not gotten over the hill that separated the meadow in front of their house with the one before the river so fast. Something must've happened to her, she thoughtlessly ran in the general direction in which her daughter would've walked, but she didn't get far as she wasn't looking where she was going and in the tall grass didn't notice a rounded object on the ground. She ran right over it tripping and bruising herself really badly as she fell on the ground. The impact caused her to briefly loose her consciousness. When she woke up it was already dark, she tried to get up but fell right back to the ground, her ankle felt like on fire, she has never felt pain like this before, and it was twisted in an unnatural position. She tried to look at what tripped her and cold fear enveloped her in it's grasp, the events of the past afternoon came flooding back into her memory, she looked at the object that tripped her, it was a bucket, the bucket, the very same bucket that her little girl had with her when she left home earlier that day. Sharp pain cut through Amelia's chest, the kind of pain that is sharper than any knife, that hurt more than even her ankle, the kind of pain that is stronger and more deadly than any physical pain can ever be, the pain of loss. The feeling lingered in her chest clawing from the inside for a way out, she wanted to scream, but the same pain pushed on her chest so hard that she had no breath to scream, for a moment more, that creature stayed in her chest and then decided to move up to her throat. The screaming thing in her throat blocked of all the air as it choked Amelia from the inside until it finally let go transforming itself into liquid form spilling out over young mother's cheeks as two silent streams of burning tears. 

            "Amelia!" came a scream from the direction of the house. A man with a torch was running through the meadow "Amelia! Where are you!?"

            "Raymond!" she finally screamed letting out all the pain she was feeling.

            "Amelia!" the man was now kneeling beside his wife "good heavens what happened here?" he sounded horrified

            "Hikari, she's…" Amelia never finished that sentence as she fell lifeless into her husbands arms.  


	3. Dark temptation

Chapter 3

            Hikari woke up with a start. She opened her eyes and at first couldn't see anything, it was just to dark. Sitting up she tried to look around, where was she? This place was definitely not her home. She tried to remember what happened to her, but she couldn't at first. Then it came to her in a rush of memory, a bucket of spilled water, running out of the house, racing thorough the meadow. What happened after…her mind seemed to go blank, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't recall what happened, how did she get to this place. She only remembered seeing a dark shadow from the corner of her eyes and then…then there was just darkness…

I must've fell and passed out, and someone found me and brought me to their home…the shadow I saw was probably my own. Thought Hikari. But why is it so dark in here?

"Hello, is anyone there?" she called out into the darkness. Then out of the darkness she heard a soft music, quiet and rather relaxing, and somehow sorrowful at the same time.

"Please, somebody, I'm over here." She called out again turning her head to wherever the music was coming from. Then all of a sudden a candle burst into flames and burned evenly. A candle lit on it's own…Hikari stared at the candle in disbelief and terror…

"Oh Lord, what is this…" whispered Hikari not letting her eyes wonder away from the burning candle. She couldn't see anything farther then a foot away from the candle, but considering the perspective she was looking at it from she reasoned that she was lying  on something that was above the floor. Despite her fear she noticed that the floor was shiny and looked like…black marble? She has only seen marble once when she accompanied her father into a house of a rich merchant, and then it was a table made out of marble, not the floor…who would be rich enough to afford a marble floor, no one from where she lived she knew that for sure. The realization made her heart sink, there she was, probably somewhere very far away from home in a dark room with candles lighting on their own…? 

This has to be a bad dream, thought Hikari. Her eyes were beginning to sting and her throat was aching from trying to suppress the tears that were rising up with every second she sat there…she didn't know where. Then as by some command a whole string of candles started to light up forming a wide perfect circle around Hikari, lots of candles, lit up on their own. Hikair screamed as the candles started to light up. She could no longer suppress the tears of pure terror as they started to spill over her unusually pale cheeks. She froze as the new light reveled her surroundings,  she was sitting on a high stone something, like a bed, but not really lined in maroon silk and satin so it was soft. The room she was in was so huge she could not make out where it ended, the light was not strong enough to reach the probably very high ceiling and the further wall of the room. And it was completely empty, there were no windows so she didn't know if it was day or night. The only thing present was the elaborate decorations on the black stone walls, and she was right, the whole floor was made out of black marble. The whole scene looked like something from a wild dream, or nightmare. Everything looked so dark and morbid, so scary and so rich and beautiful at the same time. Hikari never seen anything like this in her entire life. It was overwhelming and terrifying at the same time. She didn't dare to move, she sat in place surrounded by a ring of candles, she couldn't take it any more. Pulling her knees to her chest she closed her eyes and started to weep hoping that all of this was just a horrible nightmare that will end any minute, but it didn't disappear, and the unbelievable was the harsh reality. 

Hikari heard something, stopping her weeping at once she listened closely for the sound. Sure enough, it was there, that same soft music coming from the darkness, that sorrowful music, it was pleasing and painful at the same time, it seemed to so accurately reflect what she was feeling about now, everything except the panic that was rising within her and threatening to overtake her any moment.

"I-is anyone there?" she called out surprised that she was able to even find her voice. It seemed so loud in this place, like an insult to the deadly serene atmosphere that was present in the air. The music stopped and everything went silent again. Hikari already regretted ever saying anything, the sound was comforting, it meant that someone was there. And now it was too quiet, what if that someone was not a friend, what if whoever was playing was now somewhere in the darkness watching her? Her tension grew as the silence continued, she strained her ears trying to catch any sound that might come from the darkness, but there was no sound.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she let out a terrifying scream as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Someone's strong arm wrapped itself around  her shoulder and another one was pressed over her mouth tightly. Hikari's instincts kicked in as she tried to struggle against the iron grip someone had on her, but whoever it was, was just too strong, effortlessly holding her in place. She stopped struggling, her whole body was shaking, her mind was paralyzed with fear. She jumped when she felt a warm breath on her ear.

"Shhhhh, I'm not going to hurt you Hikari." Said someone's deep voice. Strangely that Hikari would notice it at the time like this, but the voice sounded rather young and pleasant. "I will let go of you, but you have to promise me that you won't scream." Spoke the voice in her ear. Hikari nodded closing her eyes, a few more hot tears rolled down  her face. She grip on her shoulders loosened and he hand that was covering her mouth retreated. Hikari gasped as she spun around to see who was the person that attacked her, but when she saw him she froze again, this time not just in fear, but also in awe. The man standing before her was so beautiful, he was tall and young, his icy blue eyes cold and piercing, his long silver hair fell like silk over his shoulders and all the way down to his knees, soft bangs cast a shadow as they fell over his eyes. His skin was ghostly pale and absolutely flawless and his well developed body looked strong, but not heavy. There was something else about him, whoever he was, he was not human. A pair of bright white fangs showed slightly through the crack in his slightly parted lips.

"Who are you?" asked Hikari, "What am I doing here…where is here…?"

The stranger smiled a cold smile that made hair rise on Hikari's back.

"My name is Celio, " spoke the stranger in that eery beautiful voice of his "and you are here because I brought you here, this place is my home."

"But why, what did I ever do?" tears started to flow from Hikari's green eyes again.

"Because I love you" said Celio outstretching his hand and catching a falling tear on his finger. Hikari shivered as his cold hand touched her face, but more as she realized what he said. Celio traced a finger down her cheek and under her jaw stopping at the tip of her chin and tilting her head a little up so she was looking him straight in the eyes. 

"You are very beautiful Hikari, your innocence draws me to you, it enchants my mind and makes you that much more valuable, but that is not the only reason, you have a great power hidden within you, a power you don't yet know about yourself, I will show you how to find that power, and how to use it." Spoke Celio as he observed Hikari's face with predatory intensity. Hikari didn't like him, he scared her, his beauty, his voice, the way he spoke about her, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her…it was wrong…it was all wrong.

"Please, I don't know what you are talking about, please let me go…" Hikari was about to break out in tears again.

"Shut up!" said Celio coldly. Hikari gasped in shock, she has never heard such harsh words spoken in her home, it was a real shock to her to hear the spoken like this, there was so much coldness and hurt in those words. But she didn't get a chance to think about it more as Celio took advantage of her shock and half open mouth and pressed his lips over it pulling Hikari into a lustful kiss, her first kiss. Hikari's body tensed as a wave of cold lightning ran through her body, emotions were rising within her that she couldn't fight of, she couldn't fight of what was going on. She felt a warm tongue part her lips and enter her mouth, invading her private territory, exploring the little parts of her mouth that were closed of to everyone and cherished so dearly up until now. And Hikari couldn't do anything about it, Celio was much stronger then her, but that didn't even matter as she didn't even try to fight him of, the battle was going on within her. Years of what she has learnt from her parents about how sinful it was to let a man touch you like this, about how sinful it was to let lust overtake you like this, all the training was slowly being stripped away as Hikari was starting to loose the moral battle that was going on inside of her head. Celio could feel it, he could feel her starting to give in, he could feel her unprotected vulnerable mind starting to break under his. The realization made him wild, he wanted her, he needed her, she was going to be his. He was going to break her, shape her according to his will, she will follow his each command, he will make her love him… she will be all his…

Celio slipped his arm around Hikari's waist and roughly pulled her closer to himself deepening the kiss, he brought his other arm around her and pressed his palm tightly against her back. Celio bit down on Hikari's lip drawing blood. Hikari gasped at the sudden pain and Celio taking advantage of her open mouth drove his tongue deeper into her warm mouth. He pressed down on her with his body forcing her to her back  never breaking the passionate kiss. His hunger for her was extreme, his lust was unstoppable as he devoured her mouth and her innocence with his own. Hikari's soft lips were bruised from his brutal assaults, her head was spinning from  the rush of sensations, she could not take it any more, she could not fight the urge, she gasped for air as if she was dying and taking her last breath before Celio claimed her lips for his own again. He moved his hand from her back and onto her shoulder pressing it into the soft silk below. This was it, Hikari's control broke as she gave in, arching her back in pleasure she let go of her own hungry need and allowed Celio complete control of her mouth moaning into the kiss. Celio supported her, holding her by her waist and pulling her even closer , he was practically on top of her as he stopped abusing her mouth and shifted his violent assault to her neck. Planting small kisses  all over the sensitive flesh he attached his mouth to the base of her neck sucking on the spot. His hands were running up and down her body and she let him, she was not fighting him, her mind was not resisting the physical pleasure of his touch. Hikari threw her head back, her hands were gripping the silky material she was lying on, she was lost in her own little world, all thoughts of morality forgotten in the extasy  of reality. Celio was rejoiced, he did it, and it was so easy, he ran his hand down Hikari's side sliding it under her shirt and pulling the thin material a little up to expose her small stomach. Bending down re ran his tongue across the bare flesh causing Hikari to arch her back even more and cry out in pleasure. Hikari's head was spinning, she could not deal with all the new sensations, she thought that she was going to pass out but then Celio stopped moving away from her stomach and back to her neck. She didn't resist,  bending her head to the side and pulling it back for him. Celio grinned as he saw Hikari's submission, gently sliding his hand under her back he brought her up into a sitting position, supporting her back with one hand and tilting her head with another he planted one small kiss on her neck before he pierced her soft flesh with his razor sharp fangs. Warm blood rushed into his mouth, it was sweet, it was pulsing with young life and it was irresistible. Hikari jerked and gasped as a piercing pain shot through her neck, but within moments the pain was replaced with pleasure greater then the previous one, it was a pleasure like nothing she has ever felt before, having Celio drink her blood was a sensation above anything any mortal can ever comprehend, it was overwhelming. She closed her eyes, breathing unevenly oblivious to the nearing doom. She felt dizzy, her head spun even more, she knew now that she was going to pass out, but just before she would've Celio pulled back, supporting her almost limp figure he tilted her head further back and one more time kissed her lips. Hikari opened her mouth inviting him to enter, but he didn't. Pulling back Celio bit into his own arm, dark blood dripped from the wound, he held it up above Hikari's half open mouth and let the blood drip into it. Hikari was not able to properly comprehend what was happening, she swallowed the warm dark liquid that was dripping into her mouth. She cried out as she gasped in pain, the blood burned like liquid fire all the way down, it chocked her, suffocated her, every single nerve seemed to respond, that sensation of liquid fire running through her was all over her body. Her eyes snapped open, she tried to gasp for air but couldn't, every muscle painfully tensed in her body as her whole body convulsed from the pain she was feeling. And then she felt the darkness come, her eyes rolled back in their sockets as the last whimper of life escaped her parted lips. She fell limp, the last thing she remembered was someone's strong arms catching her and someone's heart stopping, or was that just an illusion, before the darkness consumed her.       


	4. Decisions made, heart of ice

Chapter 3

Hikari woke up in the darkness. She opened her eyes,  and she instantly knew that it was night, but for some reason she could see everything very clearly. What happened to me, thought Hikari, where am I? She couldn't remember anything, she couldn't even remember her own name. She sat up and was shocked to feel a piercing pain all throughout her body, it was agonizing. Looking around the girl noticed that she was outside in a meadow, in some distance she noticed a house. It all looked so familiar, as if she was here before, so why couldn't she remember this place. She tried to call out, but nothing came out of her open mouth, only then did she notice in terror that she was not breathing. She tried to take in a breath, the air hurt going in, as if it wasn't supposed to. Forcing herself to take a few painful breaths of air she decided that she didn't need to call out, and why did she want to call out in the first place, was there someone there that has to hear her?

She jumped a little as a cold hand touched her arm. Turning around she saw a man. A name came to her head.

"Celio" she spoke, the name played in her mind and she smiled at the man. For some reason she was not afraid of him, something told her that she had to listen to him although she didn't know why. She smiled again walking up to him.

"Was I waiting for you, or were you waiting for me?" she asked. Her voice was different, it sounded more eery and pleasant, but less natural, less human.

"I was waiting for you for a very long time, Hitomi." Said Celio calling Hikari by a different name.

The girl looked a bit confused "Is that my name? It doesn't sound familiar at all…"

"It is now. You don't remember what happened to you yet, but you will soon. Follow me Hitomi, I will show you something." He took her hand and instantly they were on the outskirts of a village. A little girl was walking down the road all alone. At the sight of the child something snapped inside Hitomi, a hunger that wasn't there before was born. In a serge of animal instinct Hitomi jumped forward with surprising effort and grabbed the girl. Pulling her head back with a violent twist she snapped her neck, but not before the girl let out a terrified scream. Sinking her elongated teeth into the child's neck Hitomi drank the fresh warm blood. She was a newborn vampire and she was very hungry. She drained the girl to the very last drop and then dropped her lifeless body at her feet. Realization sank into her too late.

"What have I done…" Hitomi started to back away in fear but was stopped as she bumped into someone behind her. Turning around she saw it was Celio.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I don't know why I did that…" she whispered but with surprise noticed that Celio was smiling.

"You did what you had to. You are a predator, killing is your nature, don't fight it and you will be happy, deny it and you will find yourself in a world of misery." His voice was soft and melodic. He wrapped his arms around Hitomi and pulled her close to himself embracing her.

"It's ok to kill? I don't have to be guilty?" asked the girl leaning on him and resting her head on his chest. "but I thought that it was wrong…"

"How did it feel to take her young life into your own? Did you like it?" asked Celio, from what she will say next will depend a lot, her entire future existence will depend on the few words that will be an answer to his question.

"It felt….satisfying. It felt like it was the best thing in life, so sweet and rich, I could feel her life become mine. I didn't even think it was wrong until I was finished…Is that bad?" asked Hitomi tilting her head up and looking into his icy eyes.

"No, it's not bad…you're a vampire Hitomi, you're a newborn vampire and you will survive…you will do what you have to, to live…I am proud of you. You made your first kill." Letting go of Hitomi he walked up to the little body on the ground and looked it over, he noticed a small pendant on her neck, a wolf's tooth on a string. Reaching for it he ripped it of from her neck and walked back to Hitomi. Taking her hand gently in his they disappeared and reappeared in his castle. Hitomi felt tired, the sudden burst of energy she felt when she fed seemed to pass and she wanted rest badly. Somehow knowing that Celio took her to a large bedroom and lay her down on a bed. 

"Sleep, you need rest." He said as he firmly shut the blinds and fastened a hook over them to keep them shut. Then he pulled together a pair of thick curtains completely covering the already small window. Hitomi watched him, but she didn't ask questions, she was too tired for that. Closing her eyes she drifted of into sleep, a deep and restless sleep of a newborn vampire, a sleep full of memories of her past life, the life that she will never have again. She slept, and she dreamt, and she remembered. When she finally woke up it was night again, and she felt an incredible hunger overtake her. She wanted blood and she wanted it now. Somehow Celio appeared right beside her and taking her hand transported her to another village. There she fed again satisfying the unstoppable hunger with human lives. She couldn't stop drinking from her victim until she killed her, and then she didn't feel guilty. The memories that came back to her were still in a big chaos. Celio took her back to the castle and she rested again. A few nights in a row were spent like this, Hitomi slept, then she fed, then she remembered and then she slept again. Finally on the third night she was fully well, she recovered all the lost memories and was able to make sense of them, the morals of life didn't bother her, all that was really firmly in her mind was that she was a vampire and that she will do what she has to, to survive. Celio's words sat firmly in her mind. She didn't hate her maker like many vampires do when changed against their will, she didn't hate being a vampire either…her new life, her power, her strength…she took it as a blessing, not a curse. She lived with her maker for over a hundred years, learning, training and serving him as she could. She met others like herself, vampires, some changed by Celio, some by others, but all had a common thing, they all lived with and served her master. Over the years she stayed with him she has learnt to be cold and calculating. She has learnt to kill mercilessly and to feel emotion for no one. The only person that she loved was Celio, but she has learnt not to show her love for him. She remained calm and obedient at all times. She has also seen others who failed to learn wasted. There was a law among the vampires, if you display emotion you are weak, if you display emotion towards someone outside the clan, you are a traitor. Hitomi was not weak, she knew the law and never broke it…at least not until she was sent on that dreadful assignment to retrieve another magical toy for her master. She has failed and now she had to face the consequences…  


	5. back to the land of destiny, escape

Chapter 4  
  
Hitomi woke up again. It seems that she was dreaming, again. She hated the memories that came to her mind. They were painful and they reminded her of just how thoughtlessly she has acted. Hitomi knew that she messed up big time. There was a fine line between acting like you feel and actually feeling, she has crossed that line and she was going to pay. She remembered that her trial was today, what was the point of having a trial when everyone new that she has screwed up and that she had to be punished.  
  
Hitomi wondered what they were going to do to her. Leave her out in the sun, put a witches' blade through her heart or just starve her till she died. There were more ways to kill a vampire, had she been a lamia there would only be one, starvation, but she was not a lamia, she was only a vampire. With a vampire they could always get creative. Hitomi wished that she could teleport, but she was too weakened to manage that now. If she could, she would've gone back and done it right. She would've got the pendant back and proven her loyalty, then they would reconsider.  
  
Suddenly, Hitomi felt a presence in the room with her. She snapped her eyes open and stood up to look at who was there. Her eyes went wide with shock for just a moment, Celio, her lord was there, standing right before her. She straightened up and bowed.  
  
"My lord, what are you doing here, even you are not supposed to be here, in the presence of a vampire who has disgraced herself as I did."  
  
Her voice was steady, but she was completely puzzled, why would Celio come here, obviously no one knew about this because he hid his aura pretty well.  
  
"It is true Hitomi, you have failed miserably, but you were always the best. Had I given you another chance to prove yourself before the whole clan, would you take it?"  
  
Hitomi could no longer hide the shock at what he has said; he was going to give her another chance?! But that was unthinkable, never done, a taboo, what would the others think. As if guessing what she was thinking Celio spoke.  
  
"I am going to a great risk for you Hitomi. You might not believe me, but I do love you and I am willing to take this risk in order to save your life. Take my hand." Celio outstretched his hand for her to take.  
  
Hitomis' eyes filled with gratitude, she readily took his hand, not a slightest hesitation. He was her master, he has always been, how could she ever forget that, how could she ever feel for someone else but him. Her life, everything she is, everything she has, it was all thanks to him, she thought that she doesn't deserve his kindness, but she was going to accept it either way. Celio was like a god to her, she will take this second chance and she will do it right.  
  
Celio and Hitomi disappeared from the prison she was kept in and reappeared somewhere in the world. Hitomi recognized this place; this was the same place where she first met Celio. It looked different, but Hitomi could still recognize it.  
  
"From here I will leave you, it will be reported that you have escaped, the rest, you know what to do." Celio disappeared leaving Hitomi where she was.  
  
Hitomi realized that she would have to teleport all the way to Gaea on her own, which meant she would need to feed. That was not really a problem; there was a nightclub not far away from here, a perfect place to feed. Heading there she picked out her target. Not even bothering to try and hypnotize the girl she grabbed her and dragged her through the crowd outside. The chick was obviously drunk because she did not even resist. Hitomi sunk her teeth into her neck savoring the sweet blood; she hasn't fed in so long the blood was almost making her dizzy. She dropped the girl when she was finished; there was not a drop of blood left in her lifeless body.  
  
"Now this is what we are talking about, now I think I can fix up my mistakes and hopefully be over with all of this. But first, I need to get something." Hitomi disappeared and reappeared in her own private room. This was very dangerous to be here but she needed her weapon. She took her black katana, her set of throwing knives and her black hooded cloak and was gone as quietly as she came. She didn't risk reappearing anywhere on Earth, she as taken enough risks in that one night so she made the very long distance teleportation all the way to Gaea.  
  
Hitomi landed on soft grass totally exhausted. She just fed not even half an hour ago, and she was deadly hungry once again, such a strain on her teleporting ability has drained her. She stood up and looked around, forest, she could feel the sea close enough. Asturia, she recognized this place, not very far from Palaise. She crouched down running fast and quiet along the small animal trails. An hour later she was standing at the edge of the forest overlooking the city that she visited not so long ago.  
  
"First thing is first, lets get us some diner." whispered Hitomi as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head so no one will recognize her. She walked into the city like a ghost, without a sound, without one unnecessary movement. She walked along the empty night streets of Palaise remembering everything that has happened to her here.  
  
"Where should I stay, hummm, that inn looks suitable." Hitomi headed for the inn. She walked in silently and took a seat not drawing any attention to herself. The waitress came up to her asking if she could get her anything but Hitomi waved her away.  
  
"Sir, you can't stay here if you are not getting anything." said the young girl annoyed.  
  
Sir? Hitomi would've probably choked on the air if she was breathing at the moment, fortunately she was not. Taking a breath in so she could speak she said calmly.  
  
"Well, if I have to get anything, how about you?"  
  
The girl looked shocked and disgusted until Hitomi raised her head and looked her in the eyes hypnotizing her. The girl put down her tray down and sank onto Hitomis' lap. The vampire wrapped her cloak around both of them putting her hands around the girl. She was about to drink from the young child sitting in her lap when a though struck her.  
  
"Tell me the news sweetheart, what has been going on here, I have been away for quite a while, has anything happened in the city while I was gone?"  
  
Hitomi whispered the words in the girls' ear. The child rested her head on the vampires' shoulder.  
  
"Quiet a bit sir," the girl said; she still thought Hitomi was a guy. "King Astor has died recently so Princess Millerna and her husband King Driden are now rulers. The knights of Kaeli are all gathered in the city to celebrate the crowning of the new Queen and King.  
  
"Any news from Fanelia, love?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Not much, the King there is sick, they say he misses some girl from the Mystic Moon, but I don't know how true that is, rumors, that's all.  
  
"Good." whispered Hitomi as she sunk her teeth into the girls' neck. She drained the child completely before leaving her lying on the bench and exiting the inn as quietly as she came.  
  
Hitomi walked along the streets that led to the palace, she was going to pay the young Queen a visit and give her, her own kind of congratulation. Hitomi teleported herself onto a balcony of where she remembered Millernas' bedroom was, and thee was the young Queen, sleeping peacefully on her bed. Driden wasn't there, most likely reading or doing paperwork as he liked to in the past, perhaps for the better, makes it all easier for her, thought Hitomi as she observed the sleeping girl.  
  
Htomi jumped into the room without a sound and walked up to the bed. Millerna stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"What? Who's there? Hitomi?" she asked confused "Is that really you?" the queen was not fully awake yet, otherwise she would have found it strange that a girl who went back to the Mystic Moon was in her bedroom and she would also notice how different the girl looked.  
  
At that instance Hitomi moved, like lightning, Millerna didn't even have a chance to react.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
The vampire stood on the top of the roof thinking back to the time half an hour ago. "Humm, I could make a nice living here, too easy, but that should give them something to talk about. Van, you will be coming here soon, won't you? My little stunt back there would draw all the rulers that fought together in that war here, well be seeing each other again very soon." She laughed a soft and melodical but infinitely cold laughter before pulling her hood over her head and disappearing into the night.  
  
AN: Well there you go, another chapter is up. Me like making Hitomi evil, lol. Please, review, please..please..pleeeeeeeease.. Ok, I'll stop now, lol. 


End file.
